Magnus Johansson
| birth_place = Linköping, SWE | career_start = 1990 | draft = undrafted | draft_year = | draft_team = | nickname = Mange }} Magnus "Mange" Johansson (born September 4, 1973 in Linköping, Sweden), is a professional Swedish ice hockey player. He is currently a defenceman and captain for Linköpings HC in the highest Swedish league, Elitserien, and is a former member of the Chicago Blackhawks and Florida Panthers of the NHL and Atlant Moscow Oblast of the KHL Playing career Johansson started his senior playing career in his hometown team Linköpings HC in 1990. The club was then playing in Division 1 Södra, at the time one of Sweden's 2nd tier leagues, and Johansson who was appointed captain at an age of 18 would spend his first seven seasons there. In the 1996-97 season Linköpings HC was coached by Tommy Boustedt, and when his contract ended and he signed with the Elitserien team Västra Frölunda HC, he brought Johansson with him. Despite his relatively small stature Johansson adapted well to professional hockey, and over the following six seasons he developed into one of the league's most productive defencemen. After winning the Swedish championship with Västra Frölunda in 2003, Johansson signed a one-year contract with SCL Tigers of the Swiss Nationalliga A. In March 2004, Linköpings HC, now in Elitserien, announced that Johansson had signed a 4-year contract and would make his, by the fans, long awaited return to the club. Once again wearing the captain's C, he led his team to results never accomplished before in the club's history in the following three seasons; a second spot in the league in 2004-05, to the playoff semifinals in 2006 and to the finals in 2007. In June 2007 Johansson agreed a one year contract with NHL side Chicago Blackhawks. He played half the season with the Hawks that year before being traded to the Florida Panthers for a draft pick. On July 24, 2008, he signed a contract with Atlant Mytishchi. In April 2009, Johansson returned to Linköpings HC and was again chosen as the team's captain. On 17 September 2011, Johansson scored his 394th point in Elitserien. This made him the highest scoring defenceman in Elitserien history. He had already made the most assists as a defenceman in Elitserien history during the previous 2010/2011 season. Career statistics *a Playoff rounds + Division 1 qualification round *b Playoff round *c Allsvenskan + playoff round + Kvalserien *d Nationalliga A relegation round Records *Frölunda HC club record for points in a regular season, defenceman (35), 2001–02, 50-game schedule *Linköpings HC club record for points in a regular season, defenceman (36), 2006–07, 55-game schedule *Linköpings HC club record for goals in a regular season, defenceman (11), 2005–06, 50-game schedule *Linköpings HC club record for assists in a regular season, defenceman (28), 2006–07, 55-game schedule *Linköpings HC club record for goals in a playoff season, defenceman (4), 2006–07 International play From May 5–21, 2006, Johansson was an alternate captain on the Swedish team that won the gold medals at the 2006 World Championships and on May 13, 2007 in the bronze medal game of the 2007 World Championships, which Sweden lost to Russia.The tournament began on April 27, but Johansson, who had been recovering from an injury was not added to the roster until April 30. He was chosen as an alternate captain when the previous captain Kenny Jönsson couldn't compete. Johansson has played for Sweden in: *2002 World Championships *2003 World Championships *2005 World Championships *2006 World Championships *2007 World Championships *2008 World Championships International statistics References General * Linköpings HC official website * Swedish Ice Hockey Association official statistics * Footnotes Category:Born in 1973 Category:Chicago Blackhawks players Category:Florida Panthers players Category:Frölunda HC players Category:HC Atlant Moscow Oblast players Category:2010 Olympian Category:Linköpings HC players Category:Olympic ice hockey players of Sweden Category:Swedish ice hockey players Category:SCL Tigers players